marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
En Sabah Nur (Earth-92131)
| Last = X-Men '92 Vol 2 10 | Quotation = I am the rocks of the eternal shore. Crash against me and be broken! | Speaker = Apocalypse | QuoteSource = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 3 10 | HistoryText = Apocalypse was an insane force of destruction, sometimes described as the personification of evil. He was a nearly invincible opponent, with a Juggernaut-like state of durability. He showed no known limitations to his power and knowledge, and claimed to be "as far beyond mutants as they are beyond humans". Apocalypse attempted to destroy and remake the "corrupt" and "weak" world in his own image. He was secretly behind the assassination attempt of Senator Kelly. Later, he masqueraded as a member of the friends of Humanity and used Graydon Creed in creating a virus to infect and kill every mutant on Earth. Archangel, his former Horseman became hell-bent on destroying Apocalypse, and discovered that the immortal mutant in fact had a weakness, though this was discovered to be a hoax, created by Apocalypse himself. Apocalypse was then placed in a capsule and launched far from Earth, but he promised to return. Apocalypse also witnessed Magneto's televised speech declaring Asteroid M a safe haven for mutants. With Deathbird, he retrieved Fabian Cortez, after he had been left to die at Asteroid M by Magneto. A possible future version of Apocalypse attempted to attain godhood by kidnapping the most powerful psychic beings from across the universe, planning to kill them simultaneously, in order to release a wave of psychic energy powerful enough to destroy reality. Inside the Axis of Time, he would then re-create the universe in his own image. He was resisted by the X-Men and the time-traveling mutants Bishop and Cable. During their conflict, they destroyed his pyramid, which he relied upon to rejuvenate himself every 100 years. Magneto and Mystique had been assisting the future Apocalypse without full knowledge of his intentions, believing he would merely recreate an Earth ruled by mutants. Upon learning Apocalypse's true plot, they helped the X-Men stop him. In the end, the freed psychics used their combined powers to force the future Apocalypse back into the timestream where he and his Earth-92131 counterpart both died due to the destruction of their pyramid.X-Men: The Animated Series Season 4 ep. #8-#11 Apocalypse communicated from the astral plane with Fabian Cortez, whom Apocalypse had turned into his servant prior to the Axis of Time events. He charged Cortez with finding a powerful mutant for him to be reincarnated in. However, it ended with Apocalypse claiming Cortez himself for a vessel, and Apocalypse lived once more. | Powers = Seemingly those of Apocalypse of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Apocalypse of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly an unnamed Celestial ship | Weapons = | Notes = * The late John Colicos voiced Apocalypse in X-Men: The Animated Series. * Developed for television by Larry Houston and Frank Squillace. | Trivia }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Size Alteration Category:Force Field Category:Energy Absorption Category:Invulnerability Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Flight Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Leaders Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:1993 Character Debuts Category:Virtual Immortals